Just Like Animals
by prettylittlewitch
Summary: Werewolf AU Davina Claire was a part of Lafayette pack. She's got it all figured out. Her mate will be the love of her love. That will, of course, be ruined when Kol Mikealson comes and destroys her life in the most horrible way.
**Well hello. This is my second time writing this AN. The first time I was stupid enough not to save it.**

 **So welcome to anyone who clicked on this story even after they read that horrible summary.**

 **Werewolf AU. I know. Really original, right? Okay, so before I say anything else, I am really sorry if this story resembles someone else's. If it does please review or just PM me.**

 **Also, I must warn you. There will be mistakes since English is not my native language. Tbh sometimes I am terrible at it too but that's not the point. I'm kinda relying on autocorrect to fix my every mistake. If you see some that I kept repeating please tell me.**

 **As for the plot, I am pretty sure most of the characters will be werewolves and since I am that original as you noticed, pack names are unoriginal. I was inspired by Maroon 5 and that one song by Simon Curtis ("Flesh"). And please don't complain about my choice of characters. I will tell you now, this story contains Caroline and if I actually continue it, I would either pair her with Klaus or leave the both alone.**

 **One more thing. I don't have any idea if I am going to continue this or just leave it as a one shot since I am a really lazy person. I also didn't spend much time describing scenery because if I did, my inspiration would probably be gone who knows when would this be finished. Probably never.**

* * *

Davina Claire was excited. Today was the day when she'll become a real member of the pack. Today she will celebrate her 18th birthday and she is going to become a mate of her one true love - Tim. She knew Tim her whole life and ever since they were teenagers she dreamed of becoming his one and only. Somehow, that happened. You see, Davina was a werewolf, creature of the night, who spent every night in the woods hunting or hanging out with other of her kind.

Werewolves. Creatures that are half human and half wolf. You will never be able to identify werewolf because during the day they are like humans. They don't have to be wolves every night, but some of them choose it because of reasons only they know. Only on a full moon you can't avoid your fate. Until the moon disappears, werewolves would be stuck in their animal form.

Werewolves knew their roles and every pack had some different rules and tradition. Before girl turns eighteen,elders decide on who will her match be and on the night of her birthday, her match bites her leaving a mark somewhere visible on her body so other can see it. That means that she has a mate and no one else can have her. Possessive, right? Well, those are wolves for you. In Lafayette pack, that's how things are. Men can wait, but every girl there is matched. Some were matched since birth. Mating is the only thing that is not completely equal in this world.

Lafayette pack. That's a pack that cares a lot about tradition. You see, there are some werewolves that mark a girl just for shit and giggles and then leave her alone with a scar. Nobody wants those girls because they think they already have a pair and werewolves just hate sharing. In Lafayette pack, that's not how things are. Just try to do that to some girl. You would be dragged back in a second. In this tribe, it never happened that someone from other tribe marked female from theirs. To save females from others wolves the rule about 18th birthday was invented. It was common knowledge that girl under eighteen cannot be marked.

Of course, there were girls that came afterward from somewhere else, with a mark and were passed eighteen. They were accepted only if they had a good reason for leaving their mate. The fact that they succeeded in running away proved that their mates were weak. Because of the shame, a lot of abandoned mates didn't come after them. However, some did and they challenged alpha. Those stupid enough to challenge alphas always lost. Lafayette was very dangerous. They also had some flaws like the matching part was. Sometimes girls didn't like the ones who they were matched with.

In werewolf packs, there are two alphas. One female and one male. Male alpha of Lafayette pack was Jackson Kenner and female one was Bastianna. That didn't mean that they were together in any way, that just meant that they fought for that positions alone fighting the previous alphas. They were heads of the pack and everyone respected them. They made sure that killings between members don't happen inside their territory. Outside of it, you can do whatever you want. Gender of a wolf wasn't important when they fought, everyone is equal in that moment. If someone challenges someone it's shameful to decline.

Let's go back to mating now. You see, there are two ways of mating. Female decides and it depends on her how will ceremony go. She can decide to just give herself or she can battle man to see if he is worthy of her. If the female doesn't love someone, she can choose to battle and if she wins, she herself can choose her mate. But if she is defeated she must accept her fate, If that happens man can mark woman by force. Just one more thing. You can bite someone both in human and wolf form.

Davina Claire knew she won't fight tonight because she already could tell Tim was worthy and was her soulmate. But don't think that she is some naive girl that believes in fairy tales. If you ask anyone, they will tell you that Davina has a bad temper and is really strong. A lot of people even thinks that she will one day replace Bastianna but no one dares to say that out loud. Davina chose to not battle thing because she knew her strength. If she fought Tim, he would lose. She owned him her life ever since he saved her life when they were younger.

"I can't believe you are turning 18th tonight", said her blonde friend Caroline while looking for the perfect dress for Davina. This was some sort of early wedding and Davina wanted to do it in her human form.

"You know, I am really grateful, but you didn't have to do everything."

"Oh please, you know that I love doing this stuff. And honestly, I want to find a dress that would be prettier than one that bitch Monique wore. Can you believe her? She bragged for days how her chosen one was alpha's right hand", Caroline spoke.

The only reason Monique annoyed everyone with that was because she knew that once upon a time, Davina liked Oliver. Monique didn't believe that Davina got over him. Davina and she were friends once, but they always were rivals.

"Let's be honest, they totally deserve each other. I really can't tell whose ego is bigger", Davina said and laughed.

Caroline smiled and continued the search for the dress. She wore yellow, summer dress. Her blonde hair fell on her shoulders hiding a little bit of her back. You could barely see the ugly scar that Caroline never actually hid. Davina frowned. Caroline wasn't originally part of Lafayette's. She was part of one in Mystic Falls, but she ran away when some jerk thought it would be funny to mark her. He left, and nobody wanted her. Even the guy she was with before the whole incident left her. That's why she decided to go and never come back. She didn't like talking about it, but from what Davina gathered, there were some heartbreaking betrayals.

"I think this is the one", Caroline said. She turned around with dress in her hands. "It matches your eyes." It really did. The dress was blue and long. Davina never wore fancy dress, because she never needed one. When Caroline told her she could wear one of her many dresses she wore back in Mystic Falls, Davine declined. And then Caroline told her that wasn't a question.

"I really don't know how to thank you enough", Davina said.

"You can thank me by wearing the biggest smile tonight. What underwear do you have on right now?", Caroline asked her and Davina blushed. She wondered what Caroline has on her mind.

"Gray panties and black sports bra. Why do you need to know that?"

"Did you plan to wear that with the dress?"

"Of course not. I would replace black bra with the same gray one." Caroline sighed.

"No way. Pack your things, we have an emergency", Caroline said while taking her car keys.

"Wait, what? What emergency?", protested Davina, but followed Caroline out of the house anyway.

"Because you don't have pretty underwear, duh. When you wear an elegant dress, everything you have on yourself needs to be perfect. And who knows. Maybe something will happen between you and Tim after the ceremony", Caroline winked.

Davina's cheeks were really red so she just looked at the floor letting Caroline take her. She didn't know why she cared about being naked in front of Tim or even about sex with him. She was a werewolf for God's sake!

* * *

Davina looked at herself in the mirror. Caroline took care of her hair and makeup. Blue dress was on her along with sexy, black, lace underwear she didn't want to think about. It annoyed her and she asked herself why she was even wearing it because Caroline wasn't anywhere near. She found it pointless since it would be ruined if she became a wolf."Are you ready?", she heard her best friend ask. Josh wasn't actually a werewolf, but he was here for her and a certain male werewolf. Of course, nobody knew that except Davina and Caroline.

"Are you ready?", she heard her best friend ask. Josh wasn't actually a werewolf, but he was here for her and a certain male werewolf. Of course, nobody knew that except Davina and Caroline.

"Yes", she said giving him her hand.

While they were walking towards Tim, they passed other pack members. Moon wasn't full and Davina was glad. She wanted to be in her human form. When she was near Tim, she let go of Josh and instead took Tim's hand. But before they could say anything, they heard a loud howl. Someone foreign was on their territory. Then the scout burst in.

"We are attacked. Probably by Mikaelsons."

Davina was angry. Wars between two pack weren't a rare occurrence. The motive was often territory. Mikealson pack was very old and respected. Savage and very strong too. With years they become someone who attacks because of boredom, not caring about territory.

"We will put this on hold. We are going to need every wolf if we want to survive", Bastianna said and everyone started morphing into wolves. Some of the did it immediately, not caring about clothes. Davina wanted to do the same but she couldn't because she wore Caroline's dress. Caroline would have been furious and probably committed the bigger massacre.

She stripped and gave a the dress to Josh. She didn't care about stupid underwear now. Once she was in her wolf form, her senses were sharper. Fur color depended on two factors. First was region you were from and second was the color of person's hair. Everyone from Lafayette had fur that was some shade of brown. Davina was a light brown wolf. She also had the same blue eyes. Her eyes didn't sparkle and were kinda dark so she could easily hide. She saw Aiden was following Josh, probably to his car so he could get out of here safe. Caroline appeared on her right. It was obvious Caroline wasn't from here. She had fur white as snow and light blue eyes. She was easy to spot since her eyes did shine. But that wasn't the problem because Caroline was insanely strong. She was stronger than Davina. They made a perfect team since Caroline was fast and Davina could jump very high.

They were in perfect sync when they headed east where the defense was worst. They heard cries of some Lafayette wolf. They were practically on the border of the territory. They would pass it mostly because they didn't know that part of the woods very well. Caroline let out a little sound to signal that they aren't alone. They could smell blood and they knew that the wolf who was here was dead. Davina was furious. How dare they ruin her birthday?

And then they noticed them. Five wolves surrounded them. One was dark brown, almost black, one was pitch black, one was dark gray, the wolf most close to them was light gray and the last one white like Caroline. White and dark brown were females and rest of them were males. Davina and Caroline growled at them but no one moved yet. And then both of them realized something. Dark brown and light gray wolves were alphas. That meant that other were one of the strongest wolves in the pack. That wasn't good. Five against two wasn't far but they couldn't do anything about it.

Then they heard the some howl they heard when they were attacked. It was alpha. Every pack had different methods of communication so Davina wasn't sure what that meant. The rest of the wolves stepped out and now only male alpha was in front of them. Caroline turned to Davina and she knew what Caroline wanted from her. To run or at least try. Davina whined quietly. She couldn't just leave Caroline behind. Now it was Caroline's turn to let out a cry that meant "You have to". In that moment, Davina understood. Around them were still four of them. They are still going to attack the rest of the pact. She needed to buy some time.

So that's why she growled one last time and started running in other direction. If she turned around, she would have seen a relieved face of now bloodthirsty Caroline. She would have also seen four wolves watching her, ready for a chase. The cry of dark gray wolf stopped them. They froze and let her go. Dark gray wolf started running after her alone.

Davina was at the edge of tears because she left Caroline. She heard cry behind her and some kind of cold passed through her. She knew one wolf was after her, probably the one who let out that dreadful cry. Davina couldn't lead him to the pack. She tried losing him, but she didn't succeed. He was closer and closer. Davina wondered how fast he was. She turned left and continued running and then she suddenly felt other wolf's weight on her. She pushed hardest she could and she slipped out of his grip. The clearing is the thing she needed so she could try jumping more and let the fight be in the air where she would dominate.

He was right on her tail, but she tried not thinking about it. When they reached the border the fight started. He was stronger than her and Caroline. She jumped at him, but he was quick enough to avoid her. He started circling around her using trees as covers. Davina could only rotate herself since she didn't have a clue where he actually was. Her instinct told her to go at him with everything she's got, but her mind told her that wouldn't be smart. But Davina was never a patient person.

She had gone right at him and he stopped hiding anymore. His casual way of combat and composure told her that he enjoyed being a predator. They clashed and Davina knew she would lose if she doesn't move away. Close combat wasn't her specialty. That's why she let out a cry for help. She knew she couldn't do this alone. But her cry was followed by his. This howl Davina recognized. It was universal for "Stay out of this" and "Mine". Now she knew this was serious. There's no way anyone will come to help her just because of some stupid principles.

Davina fought Caroline before and she learned to follow her speed, but this was something else entirely. Again, she found herself laying on the ground with a dark gray wolf on top of her. She could see his long sharp teeth. The terrifying sounds of Lafayette wolves echoed through the woods. Lafayette pack lost. Davina really wanted to cry.

Then, on her surprise, male wolf changed. He held her jaw with his hands. Davina thought she will die so she just accepted her fate and became human. Human. Something she never was and will never be. They were both naked, but that didn't bother him. His hands were now on her neck. Davina was exhausted, but she still tried to get free. He caged her with his body. On his face was smirk that Davina wanted to punch off his face. They were right at the border. His face was telling her that he is doing all of this for fun, that he liked the feeling of the chase. Davina hated his arrogance, she could tell that he knew he was going to win.

"Darling, it isn't smart moving around that much. My hand can slip and break that pretty little neck of yours and we wouldn't want that", he said mocking her.

"Get off me!", growled Davina.

The man moved the right hand off her neck, holding her hands above her head. He leaned down, his lips inch from her ear. He really enjoyed this. Davina hated him, but she couldn't deny that he was hot and suddenly lack of clothes bothered her.

"I don't know if you are aware of your position, but I am pretty sure I am the one who gives orders." He moved the left hand from her neck and placed her on her waist while the other one was still holding her hands. "I really wouldn't want to damage this smooth skin."

Davina could feel his unusual cold fingers sink in her waist. She winced. She could feel his breath on her skin. How dare he smell her?

"Now then, be a good girl and tell me how old are you", he asked her. Davina frowned. He knew perfectly well. Scents can tell everything and they let him know that tonight she turned eighteen.

"Like you don't know that!"

"Fine, then why don't you tell me your name? I am Kol Mikaelson." Kol Mikaelson. Alpha's brother. This really wasn't good.

"There's no was I am telling you my name. Now move!", she yelled.

"I can't leave my prey just like that." Davina froze at his words.

"Listen, I am not prey and definitely not yours."

After she spoke those words, Kol lifted his head. His face was right above Davina's. Their noses were barely touching. When she saw his eyes, she got scared. There weren't any playfulness left there, the got darker. She would think he was completely serious if it weren't for that goddamn smirk. His face looked dark and vicious. She could feel his nails sinking into her soft skin. She tried not making a sound and she just shivered. His lips were just above hers but they didn't touch. She didn't dare to breathe. Unlike her, he breathed with his mouth and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Oh, are you sure?", Kol asked Davina and could see his canines growing. Her face grew dark.

"No! Don't! Please!", she screamed.

Kol didn't answer her cries, his smirk just grew wider if that was even possible. He was having fun. He bit into her skin forcefully. Davina screamed as loud as she could. Her throat hurt from yelling, but her neck hurt more. Tears were coming out her eyes. Why? Why did it have to happen to her? The pain wasn't disappearing and he didn't move his canines from her neck. She could practically feel that stupid smirk. She felt how his claws are going deeper into her skin and she could sense her blood. He was cruel and vicious. Kol Mikaelson was a monster.

Davina couldn't help but think how he had done this hundred of time before. He was one of those who mark a girl and then just leaves her. Why did he bit her? Because he made fun of her? Did he want her to feel desperate knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him? Did he just make fun of pack doing this right on the border?

Davina felt dirty. Yeah, Kol did have a right to do it since he won, but that didn't calm her down. She stopped trying to push him because she didn't have any strength left. She was on the verge of unconsciousness when she found herself face to face to this stranger that done the most horrible thing to her. Face to face to a monster that marked her.

"You are mine."

That was the last thing she heard before she collapsed.


End file.
